It's Quiet Today
by Break Up Lover
Summary: It's the fourth anniversary of Roxas's death and today Hayner got to see Seifer. But in the end... silence is better and it's what's expected. He shouldn't have to say it out loud. It'd be too cruel. Seiner Seifer x Hayner Hayfer HaynerxSeifer


**Not really back but I wrote something and decided to post it.**

Sitting outside on a bench… Hayner had no idea what to expect.

It's winter, which means that it's cold and there's snow and people should be out enjoying it right? It's supposed to be a Christmas Wonderland! But instead it's silent. The world is as dead as the grave and Hayner knew he isn't making that up because he's sitting in a graveyard now. It's not like he goes to graveyards for fun or anything and yet he shows up here on the same day every damn year.

Roxas died December 9th, 2008.

Someone has already been by here today to clean up the grave and make it look nicer while putting some Scarlet Pimpernels on the tombstone. That was probably Axel… but Hayner still hasn't forgiven the bastard. It's his fault that he has to spend every damn year in the cold… out here by his best friend's grave. If it wasn't for that dick then the world would be fine. _He_ would be fine. But no, things change and people move on. But Hayner hasn't.

His army vest could barely keep him warm as the curly haired dirty blond began to shiver. It's getting to be too cold… but it's not like he has anything better to do, freezing on a day like today would be kind of poetic wouldn't it? Blowing hot air into his hands, he repressed out last shiver before leaning his head back and looked at the town from an upside down perspective. Usually the tram would be going from place to place but thanks to the eighteen inches of cold slime, the thing hasn't been running all day.

He could hear someone beginning to walk over but Hayner ignored it and instead focused on the grave again. "Happy fourth D-Day, asshole," Hayner spat and stood up. He's not going to leave but taking a walk around the graveyard might just warm him up. That's when he heard a chuckle and saw a man he never expected to see again… not since Hayner told the guy to, 'shut up and die' which was probably a bit harsh for just witnessing Hayner crying in front of his best friend's grave. It was four years ago today actually.

"D-Day," Seifer questioned with a smirk making Hayner shrug his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Death-Day," He explained easily and began to walk off, down the nice path that is completely covered by graying mush. Seifer fell into step easily, wearing a thin long sleeved t-shirt and biker pants with boots. It's a bit ridiculous in this weather… especially to Hayner who's freezing his ass off while wearing the proper attire.

He took in a deep breath then paused and turned to look into ice blue eyes as though waiting for something to happen. Seifer didn't say a word but just watched him. The quiet was deafening, but that's alright, the dead don't hear anyhow. "I screwed up with you." Hayner allowed slowly and watched that arrogant 'higher-than-thou' look Seifer gets whenever he's right about something that you were totally wrong about. His dark blue beanie covered a majority of his arrogance though which is good, because Hayner would have slugged him otherwise.

He turned and continued to walk, leaving the blond to follow after which is something that he's always done. This means… that Hayner has always taken advantage of this. How could he not? The world is full of people doing stupid things and heartless acts, why can't Hayner be one of those bastards? It would make a lot of fucking sense.

Hayner glanced at the dull gray clouds that refused to pass over this dingy town and go onto some more deserving places. Hollow Bastion doesn't get any snow at all, so why doesn't it hit there? He noticed another grave once he began getting closer to where Roxas is. There, on the far corner, hidden in shadows, that's Namine. She died the same day as Roxas. It was a tragic _accident_ caused by a raging Axel. He was eighteen at the time and put a lot of stock into Roxas… a lot of _emotional_ stock. It was fucked up… the pedophilia game he played with a thirteen year old boy, but Roxas didn't see it for what it was. He thought he was free to make his own choices and be with whoever he wants to be with. So he chose Namine and she chose him… and they had their first kiss. That first kiss _killed_ Axel… so he had to kill them.

It's not proven of course. So no one knows the truth except for Hayner… the fact that Seifer didn't believe his boyfriend was the reason for their last fight that ended their relationship for exactly four years now. It was one moment that ruined everything, stupid but their relationship has been filled with stupid moments since they first saw each other.

"He really did kill them. Tied them both to a chair in the center of a room and set the place on fire, he made sure to gag and blindfold them so he wouldn't have to see the tears… he saw them anyway. Axel never gave a damn about Namine but killing Roxas was like killing a part of his _soul_ that's why he still comes here to the graveyard." Seifer explained blandly, not caring for this topic of conversation.

"Figures… I knew you would find out the truth once you…" Hayner paused then didn't bother to continue, sticking to silence instead. But Seifer nodded and continued to walk by his side. "I feel like I'm wasting this time." He muttered and shoved his hands in his pockets thanks to them growing numb. But his blond companion merely smirked.

"Yeah, you really are." He nodded just as they reached the bench.

"But you understand." Hayner persisted and watched the man nod before taking a step back.

"I get it Hayner, but it's nice to hear every once in a while." Seifer commented dryly. Hayner nodded and choked on air before sitting down and looking at the slush on the ground.

"I love you… and I don't think I can stop." He relinquished in a pained voice. His ex-boyfriend smiled, and then began to fade into the cold air.

Seifer died, he got on a tram to see Hayner a year after Roxas died… and the tram crashed. Seifer dying saved a little girl and her mother thanks to his quick reflexes… but that meant that Hayner would be all alone. Which is fine.

Hayner kind of likes the quiet.


End file.
